There are millions of spa and swimming pools throughout the world. These and other bodies of water must be tested periodically for purity, chemical and/or contamination content. In testing of the water in swimming pools, a sample of water about 18 inches below the water surface is recommended for greater accuracy in the test results. Greater accuracy in the test results will often indicate that fewer, cheaper and less potent chemicals need be added to correct the chemical deficiency or contamination excess in the water.
In collecting a water sample 18 inches below the water surface, the person taking the sample uses a container and kneels or stoops so that the container may be dipped down into the water to the 18 inch below surface level. There the water may be scooped up in the container and brought to the surface for analysis. This past procedure requires the tester to stoop or kneel to dip up a container of water from 18 inches below the water surface. Kneeling down on the rough cement deck can be hard on arthritic knees, can cause wear and tear on the retriever's slacks or hose and can be hard on the back. The water is not always at a comfortable swimming temperature and the wet dipping hand and arm can become very cold and uncomfortable. Jacket, coat and shirt sleeves have to be rolled up above the elbow to avoid getting wet. This wrinkles the material. If the garmets get wet, they have to be changed. The hand and arm has to be dried with a towel after the dipping operation is completed. All of these inconveniences and annoyances leads one to conclude that there must be a better way of retrieving water samples from below the water surface.